Numerous smoking products that attempt to provide the sensations of cigarette, cigar, or pipe smoking without burning tobacco to a significant degree have been developed. Of those products, many have aerosol precursor compositions that include flavor generators, vapor generators, varying nicotine contents, etc., to deliver a normal quantity of the aerosol precursor composition to an aerosol forming arrangement per individual draw on the product. See, for example, the various alternative smoking products including smoking articles, aerosol delivery devices, and/or heat generating sources set forth in the background art described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,320 to Robinson et al., U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/0255702 to Griffith, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0000638 to Sebastian et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,881,737 to Collett et al., and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0096781 to Sears et al., which are incorporated herein by reference.
However, such smoking products do not necessarily allow a consumer of such products to selectively control an increased quantity of an aerosol precursor composition, or compositions, (i.e., a flavor charge) to be delivered to an aerosol forming arrangement. More particularly, it is not necessarily apparent in such smoking products that a consumer is able to selectively control delivery of an increased quantity of an aerosol precursor composition(s) to an aerosol forming arrangement, with the increased quantity being more than a normal quantity of the aerosol precursor composition(s) delivered to the aerosol forming arrangement, for example, on an individual draw basis. Such a smoking article that enables a consumer to selectively control an increased quantity of an aerosol precursor composition(s) can be more desirable, as an aerosol formed thereby would have increased characteristics directly relative to the increased quantity of aerosol precursor composition delivered to the aerosol forming arrangement; such increased characteristics including, for example, increased active ingredient (i.e., nicotine) content, increased flavor, increased vapor/aerosol production, etc.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a smoking article, cartridge, and related method for on-demand delivery of an increased quantity of an aerosol precursor composition in order to provide a consumer with selectively enhanced characteristics of the produced vapor/aerosol.